1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a multilayered moulding, in particular a panelling element for a motor vehicle, in which between a substrate layer and a decorative layer an intermediate layer is formed at least in some areas.
2. The Prior Art
From EP 1 287 961 A2 a panelling element as well as a method and a device for producing multilayered panelling elements, in particular internal panelling elements for motor vehicles, are known. Said multilayered panelling element comprises at least one substrate layer, one decorative layer and a thermoplastic foamed plastic layer, which has partially at least one area of greater softness and/or a greater ability to absorb impact or greater material thickness. Said foamed plastic layer passes gradually with at least one edge part into the level of the foamed plastic layer having a uniform thickness. In this case to form the area of greater material thickness firstly a blank of a thermoplastic foamed plastic section is fixed additionally onto the foamed plastic layer arranged between the decorative and substrate layer and afterwards is shaped by pressure and heat to shape the parts. In this case the blank or the foamed plastic section formed therefrom is designed to have at least one gradually outrunning edge part and is connected at the same time thermoplastically with the formed plastic layer and the substrate layer. Said shaping and joining procedure is performed by means of the heat of the previously heated substrate layer.